


Fires can Warm as well as Burn

by SusanShining



Series: One-shots [6]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alchemy Bros Appreciation Week (Disney), Fire, Gen, Knives, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), dont worry they get one, hugo also needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanShining/pseuds/SusanShining
Summary: Hugo and Varian really can't catch a break, can they? First their dad got trapped in amber, Hugo got caught and thrown in prison, Varian became an emo villain and got thrown in with a Saporian terrorist. You really can't get any worse than this.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997542
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Fires can Warm as well as Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Alchemy Bros Appreciation week!
> 
> Started this 3 weeks ago, tried to speed through mid-way, had a break-down, Bon appetite.

Hugo lurched forward and caught Varian before he touched the floor as his brother was unceremoniously tossed into the damp cell.

The boy glared at the retreating figures. Those  _ cowards. _ They didn’t deserve whatever they were getting paid to allow the abuse his brother had been going through to continue. Prison had not been easy for either of them, but at least after a while the guards had finally allowed Varian’s transfer into Hugo’s cell- the constant scolding they had received for Varian’s almost constant injuries had them itching to put a stop to it.

Even then, with Andrew at the other side of the hall with two sets of bars between them, the man’s taunting voice still found its way into their ears.

_ Your one of us now kids. It’s time you begin to be marked as one. _

\---------

“Your Majesties, you may not trust us, and we  _ certainly _ don’t trust you, but we’re practically your only hope of sanctuary now.” 

King Fredrick frowned, studying Hugo’s expression for any sign of deception as he gripped his wife’s hand for support. “And, let me guess, you want to be pardoned in exchange?”

Short, harsh laughter from the other corner of the room answered him but quickly was cut off when the king’s gaze fell on the small figure. He hesitated a moment more before speaking. 

“Well- yeah, that too, but my brother here- he needs something more.” the dark-haired boy said, shrinking under the monarch’s gaze. He’d grown into the habit of doing that over the past year, slowly being timider and timider as time went on. 

It hurt Hugo to see his brother like this, he used to be so confident around people. But he didn’t have time to deal with that at the moment and took Varian’s cue to ask for his second request. 

“We-  _ I  _ want to join your rebellion,” he said, reaching his hand over to lay it on his brother’s shoulder, a sign that neither of them was alone here. Not anymore. “Well- I guess we’re  _ already _ joining you but- I want to be in the front lines, out there, not just covering for you in Old Corona.”

The room went dead silent save for a few coughing and feet shuffling. Once Fredrick had recovered from his shock, he pressed his lips in a line. “And why would you want that? You’ll be in even more danger than you’d already been.”

Hugo and Varian snorted in unison, the former speaking up. “And- and when have you ever cared about that before? Oh no, don’t let me stop you but-” Varian bristled, face beet-red and flustered. “You gotta admit it’s funny, as soon as you were kicked off the stupid throne you suddenly cared for us. We- we’re not stupid. I think that you’re just-”

“That’s  _ enough, _ Varian!” Hugo snapped, silencing the younger boy. When Varian lowered his gaze and stepped back, the blonde sighed heavily and turned again to the former king and queen. “It’s true that you’ve never cared about us, and I don’t need you to start, but you didn’t spend the last year sitting in jail with Andrew for company. You don’t know what he’s willing to accomplish and now that he’s out, has full capability to do.” He paused, giving Varian’s shaking shoulder a reassuring squeeze before continuing.

“Listen, Freddy, you’re a terrible king,” Hugo told him bluntly, and when the citizens around them cried out in protest, he held up a hand and went on. “However- you’re showing signs that you can get better, and perhaps, by the end of this, we can show each other that we’re capable of changing things to ensure that we won’t make the same mistakes.”

The room was silent again, waiting for the former king’s response. Even Arianna from beside him held her breath for how he might take such a statement. Would he take it as an offense? Attack the boys? They didn’t have enough resources to recover if they were to reveal the base’s location. They were running low on options. It was either agree to the terms or… remove them.

The room collectively sucked in a deep breath in anticipation as Frederick shuffled his feet and stepped forward, Varian tensing and reaching into his pocket, but the king paid him no mind as he stopped in front of Hugo, extending a hand. 

“Deal.”

\--------

“How’d the raid go?” Varian asked as the blonde sat down, sweat and blood splattered over his face.

Varian’s brother sighed heavily and his form slumped back, sweaty hands coming up to remove the mask covering his face to reveal exhaustion written all over his expression, but he still grinned and chuckled. 

“You should’ve seen Andrew’s face as we left-” he told Varian as his brother came over to hand him a glass of water. He took a long sip and handed it back, Varian already assisting him in removing his alchemical weapons from his person. “Priceless. He arrived with like- half of his force to the building on fire and us already escaping, must’ve looked real nice with his superiors.”

Varian went silent at that, coming behind Hugo’s chair and began the task of loosening Hugo’s shoulder muscles with a massage. It had become a type of routine for them after an, especially stressful day for the rebellion. ‘Course if anyone else asked Varian to do it- though still not many of the citizens would even trust him enough to give them the time of day- they would likely receive a blunt refusal from him. Only his brother got to ask him to help them cool down.

“He… came over here when you were away,” Varian spoke softly, though the words sent a chill down Hugo’s spine, almost like a child explaining to a parent of a terrible nightmare- which to Varian, it might as well be in a literal sense.

The blonde immediately shot out of the bed, spinning around and gripped Varian’s shoulders tightly, eyes scanning over his brother’s form for any sign of injury, something he had some-what picked up from their father.

“ _ What? _ You’re okay, right? He didn’t hurt you did he-?” he stopped suddenly when his gaze fell over an eye-catching hand-shaped mark on Varian’s cheek that sent his blood boiling.

Varian’s hand came up to the mark, nodding slightly. “I… don’t think he suspects anything- yet. He just came over here to ask for more neutralizing particles and when I asked why… well, you know how he is.” he shrugged his shoulders. “I… I guess Fredrick’s really starting to trust me now. He finally allowed me to pitch some of my ideas for attack plans and- I think he listened this time!”

Hugo frowned, hands not leaving Varian’s shoulders as he looked again for any more signs that the Saporian hurt his brother. Thankfully, there wasn’t any and he finally released the younger boy, but make no mistake, Andrew would  _ pay _ for everything very soon.

“I told him you went hunting today,” Varian said, fisting his hands. “He said: ‘He might try, but there’s no way a weakling like you could even kill a rabbit.’” the boy huffed. “I wanted to punch him  _ so badly-” _

“But you didn’t right?” Hugo prompted. “You knew that I don’t give a flying horse feather to anything he thinks right?” he reached up, cupping his brother’s injured cheek as lightly as he could. “You know that the only thing I care about right now is you staying safe, and provoking him would kinda be counterproductive right?”

Varian pursed his lips and nodded, hanging his head for a moment before his expression hardened. “I’m not a child Hugo, I survived without you before! I don’t need you to scold me like I- like I could snap at any moment again. ‘Cuz I’m not a fragile doll and you just-”

“I didn’t say you were,” Hugo assured him calmly, even though the words were  _ technically _ true. Yeah, Varian was definitely more mature than he was a year and a half ago, but… it was hard for him not to treat him as such after what he’d seen his brother like in prison… Varian was definitely damaged, there was no doubt about that. He didn’t need to be coddled per-se- and he wasn’t! But Hugo couldn’t very well treat him like he had before the blizzard- Varian’s self-esteem was delicate enough as it was. Anyone who even threatened to break it again was going to be in a world of hurt when Hugo got his hands on them.

“You don’t need to,” Varian mumbled. “I- I know I snapped before and hurt a lot of people but- I have you now! It- that’s not going to happen again.” When Hugo still hesitated, he went on. “And I can take it okay? It’s not like you’re not getting hurt with me-”

“-Well at least I don’t wake up screaming every night!” Hugo found himself snapping, which shut Varian’s mouth up quickly. He winced at the stab of guilt that came from it, but went on, careful to speak softer. “Varian out of both of us, it’s clear you got the worst of it-”

“No!” Varian blurted out. “You got thrown in prison for nothing! I- I deserved that sentence! I had a choice!” The boy sighed and hung his head, having nothing to say other than that. And he was right, Varian  _ did _ have the choice on whether or not to harm others, but that didn’t mean that what happened was any worse or better than what his brother had gone through.

Hugo sighed and reached his arms forward, pulling him into a gentle embrace. Varian accepted it gladly, relishing in the comfort it brought, but couldn’t help but wonder if he ever deserved it. After all, it was  _ his _ plan to assist the Saporians in the break-out. Doing so would put them in a position that would benefit both of them while also freeing the brothers from prison. It had been a logical proposition, it really was, but that didn’t make it right.

Even after all this time, he still had nightmares about if Andrew hadn’t agreed to their request. It had been practically their only option to get away from both him and the rest of the Saporians. They would help them during the escape, but afterward, they would be granted leave to stay in the castle of Old Corona, away from the rest of the kingdom that was both figuratively and literally going up in flames. 

The deal would allow a perfect place for a rebel hideout, a position that was too good not to offer the king and queen.

“I- I know you don’t like it,” Varian mumbled into the cloth of Hugo’s tan shirt, causing the older boy to pull them apart to give him room to speak. “Y-you think I do? No… no, I wish things could be easier, and it will!” Varian felt a small smile creep onto his expression. “Once we find an opening, we’ll take the Saporians down and things can go back- things can get better.” Varian lowered his eyes. No, things couldn’t go back to how things used to be. Not with dad gone, trapped in the amber  _ he _ created, and the kingdom’s trust in him still on the difficult path of recovery. But things  _ would _ mend in time. Trust, friendships… not like he had any to begin with them in the first place.

He was quickly proved wrong, that he  _ did _ have people that cared about him when Hugo pulled him back into a crushing hold and whispered soft assurances that Andrew would get what’s coming to him soon, all they needed was a breach in security to completely overwhelm the Saporian forces.

And that’s when Varian got the most stupid, most reckless idea of his career.

And when he voiced it, Hugo didn’t hold back to angrily inform him of such.

\----------

“H-Hugo!” Varian cried, searching through the crowded tunnel full of busy civilians preparing for the upcoming battle. Xavier was assisting a handful of people in the corner to learn how to strap alchemical bombs to their arrows while most of the mothers were in the other corner watching over the children some families had picked up off the street. They had been found over the course of the last few months, their numbers shockingly building up until it had maxed-out at around 51.

That had been one of the larger slaps-in the face to Fredrick about how difficult it was to live in Corona. Something he, and unfortunately Arianna, hadn’t learned about until they had been chased out of the castle. Varian might’ve wanted the royal family to learn that some time or later, but he would never forget the look of shock and horror they had once learning that these were all lonely, homeless children that no orphanage had room (or the heart) to take in.

And, if everything went according to plan, that would change very, very soon.

But for now, finding Hugo was his top priority. Who cared if no one seemed excited about the facts that the black rocks had disappeared overnight? The only thing that mattered now was what that  _ meant _ .

_ There. _

“Varian? What’s wrong?” Hugo blinked in surprise when Varian entered his sight. His brother looked absolutely giddy, something that wasn’t seen often but was a nice sight to see if he was being honest. The only problem about it was the desperation he saw in his eyes. 

“I- the rocks are gone right?” Varian said, grabbing a hold of his brother’s arm and pulling it towards the exit of the cavern. “And- I know the amber’s magic would tie into them in some way, even if it didn’t disappear with the black rocks, so…” he bit his lip, a wave of anxiety suddenly washing over him. “Well, I thought that maybe it’s ‘unbreakable’ power would be at least weakened, so I- well- you have to see for yourself!”

Hugo’s eyes widened a bit at this, the implications going wild in his head as the two brothers rushed down the tunnel and up the ladder to Varian’s old lab. They haven’t gone in here for  _ weeks- _ both not having the physical and mental time to visit their father’s golden tomb. But now…

The blonde creaked open the trapdoor, climbing out of the underground tunnel and when his eyes fell upon not only the amber but the  _ cracks _ inside of it, he felt like his heart would stop right then and there.

“It… it’s breaking?” Hugo found himself asking, numbly walking towards the prison, gaze fixed upon the jagged lines running deep into the substance. He distantly felt cold tears drip down his cheeks as Varian came up behind him and gripped his shaking hand and squeezed it. It took a moment to realize that it wasn’t his hand that was shaking, but Varian’s.

“We can get him out of there.” he heard his brother’s soft voice note. “We… I can fix my mistake and- and we can be a family again, but-” he swallowed. Hugo didn’t dare take his eyes off their father, but he could feel the hesitation in his voice. “What if he’s… gone? And- and you’ll hate me won’t you?- Not that I’d blame you of course but- I can’t help but think if he really  _ is _ dead-” his voice broke off and Hugo finally turned to look at his brother’s face.

Varian was shaking. Hard. Almost the most terrified Hugo had ever seen him look. He could only imagine what was going on inside his head- how difficult it would be if Quirin  _ was _ really dead. At least in amber, they could still pretend that the substance was preserving him, but once they get him out…

“Hey… It’s going to be alright Varian.” Hugo said, stepping so that he blocked his brother’s view of the eroding chamber. “It doesn’t matter if he’s- if he’s gone okay? That’s not going to change anything-”

“But it does!” Varian snapped. “It changes everything! Everyone will know that- that- and it’s my fault! And- And you’ll all hate me! And no one will trust me with the plan and then that means that you’ll get hurt and-”

“Varian!” Hugo demanded, snapping his brother out of his trance. “If he really is gone, then… they’ve already accepted it.” he looked back toward the cracked amber, swallowing back the lump in his throat when he thought about if his father would only fall limp onto the ground once the crystal fell away. “And… all that matters is that it wasn’t your fault anyway.” Hugo forced out, gripping his brother’s shoulders tightly. “And… to tell the truth, it’s probably not the best time to get him out with- with the final attack coming up so close.”

Varian winced. It was no secret how much Hugo despised what Varian had suggested, but the hard-edge in his tone still sent shivers down his spine. It’s not like he  _ liked _ the plan. But it was the only thing they’ve got! If they didn’t get an opening soon their supplies would run out and… they’d be done for. 

Shoving that worry aside, he nodded his head slowly. “Yeah… maybe we should wait-”

A knock at the door interrupted him and Varian’s blood went cold. No- It was too early! The plan wasn’t supposed to be set in motion until tomorrow! He- they weren’t ready yet!

“Do you think it’s-” Hugo began, but Varian’s hand had already shot forward, snatching Hugo’s arm and yanking it roughly toward the still-open trap door.

“Get out of here!” the brother hissed, ignoring how the older boy yelped and tried to dig his feet into the floor. “They can’t see you!”

“What- no one’s ready! And how did they find out yet? We didn’t-”

“It doesn’t matter! And keep your voice down-” Varian pulled him down to the ladder, practically forcing the blonde into the hole. “-If they hear  _ anything _ our entire plan goes up in smoke. Now… It’s still salvageable just  _ get them moving _ . I’ll stall for time.”

Hugo opened his mouth to protest, but he knew it was hopeless, and it would only waste precious time that could endanger everyone more than they already were.

Holding Varian’s gaze for a moment, he reluctantly, but quickly, stepped down the stairs and into the tunnel. Above, Varian allowed a small smile in gratitude before moving to close the trap-door, but before he could, a yelp sounded from down below and a blurry figure pushed past Hugo, sending him tumbling to the ground and rushed up the ladder.

Varian cried out when he recognized the long, brown hair, trying to block the frantic queen from coming up the ladder, but she shoved past him and bolted to the door, turning his blood cold. If the Saporians saw her-

“Your Majesty stop!” he demanded, rushing forward and unbelievably gripping her wrist seconds before she arrived at the door. “Are you  _ trying _ to get everyone killed? Get back into the tunnel before they see you!”

Arianna’s face hardened when her gaze fell upon his vice-like grip on her forearm and he winced but didn’t release her when her edged voice entered his ears with: “Let. Go.”

“Queen Arianna get back into the tunnel-” he tried pleading, but then her next words broke in and sent his grip slack.

“It’s not the stupid Saporians!” Arianna snapped. “That’s my daughter,  _ Rapunzel, _ you’re keeping me from.”

Varian’s mind went blank, stumbling backward when Arianna, at last, freed herself and wretched for the doorknob, tearing the door open despite how she stopped Varian’s entire thought process with that one sentence.

Rapunzel was home.

Rapunzel was  _ here. _

“W-wait!” he cried out, but the door was already open, blasting the sunshine into his light-sensitive eyes and sent him wincing backward. Blinking hard, he froze as Arianna rushed forward, wrapping a some-what unfamiliar figure in a hug. The two women laughing joyously and spinning around as blurry onlookers stood around, smiling at the scene with their grins and soft eyes while Varian struggled to make sense of what was happening. 

Here they were, mere hours until this nightmare could finally be over, only to remind him of why they were in this mess in the  _ first place- _ but the thing was, he could tell the  _ second _ that they noticed his presence. Every tense in their bodies, every clench of their fist or jaw, signaling that the only thing that their return would bring now, was unwelcome suspicion and complications of which  _ no one needed- _

_ Shing _

His eyes widened and stumbled back, away from the unsheathed sword that stopped inches from his neck but kept advancing, pushing him back as he tried desperately to evade the sword’s sharp edge.

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” the ice-cold voice of Cassandra cut through the air, sending a shock through his back when it collided with a wall, but luckily, the sword didn’t advance any further. It didn’t stop him from never once taking his eyes off the sharp point.

“It- this is my home! I’m not doing anything! What are  _ you _ doing here?” he stumbled out, trying to be as less suspicious as possible, which should be hard! He wasn’t doing anything wrong! He’d been pardoned and they- they had no right to-

“ _ Like we’d believe that. _ ” Cassandra spat, blade not moving from his throat. “You should still be in  _ prison _ for all that crap you pulled-”

“Stand down soldier.” A firm voice sounded and Varian let out a relieved sigh when Cassandra, after tensing the slightest bit, lowered her weapon at the former monarch’s command.

“Dad!” a joyous voice cried out happily, Varian trying not to glare when the blurry form of the princess launched herself at Fredrick, prompting a light laugh from the father as Arianna quickly joined them.

He couldn’t stop his fist from clenching at the image of their happy group-hug in front of him, but it loosened when he felt the familiar weight of his brother’s hand on his shoulder.

“Princess Rapunzel.” Hugo greeted quietly, and it didn’t go unnoticed because then she looked up, frowning at the two boys. “Welcome to our home.” And it’s then when he finally realized that her hair was not only  _ gone- _ but also  _ cut _ . Falling down to her waist- and- and  _ brown _ instead of its usual gold.

Rapunzel visibly steeled herself, meeting his unreadable expression for a moment before turning instead to Hugo and rising from the floor, dusting off her dress distractedly before lightly sighing and stepping up to the brothers wordlessly. When Cassandra briefly tried to step between them, the princess waving her off lightly before stopping feet in front of the duo and forcing a smile on her face.

“Hugo, it’s nice to see you again. I see you’ve been faring well?”

Varian’s mouth snapped shut from where it had been hanging open and hung his head, a wave of shame and guilt suddenly overwhelming him. Sure, she had every right to hate him after what he did. He wasn’t blaming her for what happened anymore- he’d moved on! And it was time to put what happened behind him now that the kingdom was forgiving him, but... it still  _ stung  _ that even after all this time Rapunzel still chose to ignore him.

But when Hugo spoke, it didn’t have the least bit of hostility  _ or _ invitation of renewal, just a calm, but cautious tone with: “As much as the rebellion will allow. Now, apologies for cutting your welcome home party aside, but we have separatists to take down and a  _ very _ short time-frame to do it. So if you plan on helping you’ll need to unpack immediately and get in the tunnels. We have a job to do.”

\-----------

Cassandra soon found herself standing around a table littered with sketches and chalk-marks, her father, the king, and even  _ Hugo _ exchanging battle strategies between the other leaders. The rest of the army was packing up their supplies and weapons- though she couldn’t find it in herself to care why. Only choosing to not move her gaze off the hunched figure sitting at the other corner of the table, head lowered and shoulders bowed.

Varian was  _ right there _ . And nobody was even acting the  _ least _ bit cautious! Shouldn’t they at least distrust him enough that he wouldn’t be at the  _ main meetings _ ? How could they know that he wouldn’t betray them again? Do they  _ really _ think that he’s changed?

A part of her wanted to say  _ Yes. Yes, he has. He’s assisting with the army right? _ But the other part of her was just screaming that this must be some elaborate plot to lead them all to their doom. That the fear in his eyes when she advanced on him was because he was caught, and not because she was pointing a sword at him.

Pushing down the churning feeling of guilt- it wasn’t  _ wrong _ that she was still cautious about the kid that almost crushed her right? The kid was dangerous and couldn’t be trusted again straight off the bat! Why couldn’t Hugo or anyone else see that-?

“Cass?” Rapunzel’s voice cut through her thoughts, snapping her out of her trance as she looked up at Rapunzel’s- not blonde- figure. It… still was taking a bit of time for her to get used to Rapunzel not only having the brunette look back- but also the not completely short hair like when they first met.

_ “I kinda like having long hair.” _ she had said.  _ “Who knows, I might just cut it again, but… it’s nice to have a choice of what length it is right?” _

“Yeah Raps?” she found herself replying before being led away from the table, into a dark corner of the room that was already cleared off. Why were they moving bases anyway? If they thought that it wasn’t safe staying in a home where their host was a literal traitor to the crown well why did they station it here originally? Why-?

“You… know I trust you right? Sisters until the end right?” Rapunzel told her, biting her lip nervously, and Cassandra found herself smiling the taddest bit. At first, she hadn’t believed that things would ever be the same between the two of them after the ‘big reveal’ about her mother in the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow, but it seems like things had finally been healing between them.

“Sure Raps,” Cassandra told her. “But shouldn’t we wait until Eugene’s here-?”

“Eugene’s helping the mothers in finding a place for them to hide out during the relocation process,” Rapunzel informed her. “And… I don’t like this.”

“Well sure, the kingdom’s been over-run by the separatists while we were gone and-”

“I mean Varian and Hugo.”

“Oh.”

Rapunzel bit her lip again. “It’s just… I heard them talking before the meeting,” she explained. “And… I  _ want _ to believe that they won’t turn against us but-” she sighed heavily. “They were talking about ‘leaking the location’ or something. I’m not sure what else they said, but they both looked pretty unhappy with it so- maybe Andrew’s forcing them to be spies for him. Threats and things? I- I’m not really sure but- I know that anything that they know about the rebellion isn’t in safe hands.”

Cassandra paused, trying to replay all the information to make sense- and it  _ did- _ ...kinda. But did the king and queen know about it? Was that why they were switching bases?

The only problem now was… why wasn’t anyone else informed about the breach in security? Why were Varian and Hugo still stationed at critical meetings where they’d be forced to relay everything they learn?

“So what do you need to do now?” Cassandra found herself asking. “Tell your father? I have a feeling if that’s what’s happening he already knows. If you hadn’t noticed, your dad can be kinda… over-prepared when it comes to taking care of criminals.”

Rapunzel pursed her lips, looking down a bit before playing with a loose strand of brown hair that fell in front of her face. “I heard the king say something about raids and ‘a plan.’ And… maybe they’re suspecting some foul play of some sorts and are trying to catch the spy?” her fists clenched. “And  _ if you hadn’t noticed _ my dad doesn’t tend to believe something until it’s blown up in his face. What if- what if they’ve got him to trust them so much that he doesn’t see them as a threat anymore-?”

“So you’re looking for proof,” Cassandra concluded, feeling a grin tug at her lips. “I think I think I could look into that. You think you could keep an eye out for things here while I-”

“They’re here!!!” a frantic voice cried out, startling the two of them and sending a chill down their spine.

And when red lights were flicked on, it could really only have one meaning.

They’d run out of time.

\-------------

The crowd of people still working to clean things up spurred into a frantic movement, pushing the cave into silence so deafening that the only thing Varian could hear was the rushing feet of both he and the council hurrying over to an area that held a single large desk manned by five people, each one with their respective glass boxes to look through. His design to their perfection, they were connected to a series of mirrors that reflected off one another that allowed them to keep watch around the home above, the rebellion both needing eyes inside and outside their cover-up home disguise.

It had been made to monitor what was happening in places they needed viewing points of, the front door, his lab, the entire outside of the house- well, as much as he could’ve managed already. So far, it hadn’t been entirely useful, but it gave some of the more reckless members a place that made them  _ feel _ important so that they couldn’t mess up any vital areas of the cause. Take Nico for example-

“How many have you spotted?” he heard Fredrick demand from beside him and causing him to wince the smallest bit, the question was directed toward a small girl looking around 17 who was manning one viewing box that showed the front door- Sumita he believed her name was.

The girl’s expression steeled under the king’s order- if this was her one job, she’d have to do well on it- and turned back to her box, taking a few moments to reply before- “I’m counting around 59 coming over the ridge Your Highness, still some coming over the ridge on horse-back- oh gosh… they just keep coming don’t they?” his anxiety only rose when she kept counting number after number- How large a force  _ were _ they taking just because of  _ him? _ “127… 131… Sir, I believe this is almost their entire force!”

The room went still for a moment then, almost as if they had finally grasped the reality that if anyone was here when they were at last discovered- well. That would be the end for them, wouldn’t it? Not that they didn’t know it anyway- it was one of the risks that took to agreeing to his plan. Along with the risks  _ he _ would have to take.

_ Please don’t let me be wrong _ . He pleaded to any being that might be watching over them.

But… it wasn’t as if he  _ wanted  _ to be left alone here if he was  _ right. _

“Well.” the Captain started. “We better hurry up then. Varian, I believe that you-”

“You sold us out didn’t you?” Rapunzel interrupted harshly from behind him, scaring the living daylight out of Varian as he turned to face her stern expression. “You can’t even-”

But before she could speak, Hugo stepped in front of his brother, voice snapping to attention “We only have a few minutes until they arrive at our doorstep! Everyone take what you can and get out of here! You know the drill here! Hop to it!”

The crowd around them murmured quiet affirmations and surged forward, down the tunnels toward their checkpoints. If he did his job, they would have plenty of time to arrive there and join in with the other parts of their armada. After that… well. That wasn’t his problem now, was it?

Steeling his expression- now wasn’t the time for hesitation- he turned around and began his way back to the house, where Andrew would be waiting for him. The thought made him want to hide under his blankets and never come out. He couldn't do that though if Hugo even saw the  _ slightest _ hint of fear in him, he’d call it all off and everything would go to waste. And he  _ had _ to make it up to everyone. No matter what.

But before he could take another rushed step forward, a large hand latched onto him and he turned to meet the hesitant eyes of King Fredrick himself.

“Varian.” the king’s voice was quiet, almost hesitant, so unlike what Varian was used to, but Fredrick still continued. “Thank you… for everything. I know I hadn’t been the best leader for you, and I know you hate me, but… thank you. And I’m truly sorry for what I’ve done- or what I  _ hadn’t  _ done. I-”

“I understand Your Majesty,” Varian told him, smiling slightly. “I suppose now’s a better time as any to say that I forgive you. And... I’m sorry too.” he gently pulled his hand out of the man’s grip, rubbing his wrist a bit at where it had been touched, and hesitated before turning back to the tunnel, but was stopped again when Hugo call out to him.

“Varian!” he waited until their two pairs of eyes met. “Be safe until I come back for you okay?”

The blue-eyed boy found himself smiling as he nodded, not looking back as he left his brother, hoping with all he had that it wouldn’t be for the last time.

\-------

“Why are you just- letting him go?” Rapunzel demanded as she was dragged by Hugo down the underground corridor. “He’s off to join the Saporians at this very second- we have to stay and fight!”

Holding back a frustrated sigh as it seemed that the princess was doing everything in her power to get everyone killed.

Sure, he himself had waited until the very last moment that Varian disappeared up the ladder to finally rush into movement, but at least he was helping the other leaders assist the rest of their quadrant with packing and moving everyone as quickly as possible. There wasn’t much, they had already packed up most items and weapons beforehand, now all that was left was to rush them all out of Old Corona and as far away as possible.

Which would be a lot easier if the princess had actually  _ listened _ to their plan.

“He’s not  _ joining _ anyone!” he snapped, jerking the princess forward and grabbing her by the shoulders- he wasn’t trying to be rough with her- but at the moment, all that pent-up frustration and anger he had held back from her was showing forth. “Don’t you get it Little Miss Sunshine?  _ He’s protecting all of us. _ ”

Rapunzel blinked, shock and confusion showing all over her expression. “Protecting? But- then why are the Saporians  _ here? _ Did he really lead them to the base and how-”

She stopped when Hugo shook his head, letting go of her shoulders and snatching her hand to continue dragging her back down the corridor. “Princess the Saporians  _ were _ led here. And that means that they left the capital practically undefended! We can take back the kingdom now! And- and Varian’s stalling for time at this very moment, so I’d like it if you would  _ not _ waste this opportunity with your skepticism and hostility.”

“Wait-” he heard Rapunzel’s lady-in-waiting- Cassandra he believed her name was- step up to their side and jog along with them. “Their army coming here was  _ intentional? _ That- that’s brilliant Hugo!”

“Wasn’t my idea,” he told her quietly, wincing at the pang of guilt he took from the thought of his brother. Hugo was leaving him. He was leaving him back there at the hands of the very people he strove to protect him from. It made him want to turn around right this instant and rush back, hurling crossbow bolts in anyone who dared even step toward Varian. 

But the thing was… that was the problem. They all knew that if Hugo went back and defended Varian himself, it could sound the alarm for the Saporian army that they were only serving as a distraction. It would be near impossible for Hugo to refrain from rubbing their cunning in the face of the adversary. All it would take is one unrepressed smirk from him if they ever noticed the tunnels empty. One word, one look, and it’d be over.

But that didn’t mean that as soon as they reached half-way through the path, he wouldn’t turn straight around and ditch them all.  _ He _ wasn’t needed for the battle.  _ He _ didn’t offer up anything that someone else couldn’t. But he  _ was _ needed in Old Corona. If he didn’t get back in time, Varian was as good as dead.

At this, his grip on the princess’s wrist tightened as they rushed forward with the rest of the rebellion group. He kept watch on the ceiling, knowing that when they passed where it turned wet, it would signal that they had arrived in the area under the sea surrounding the capital. Once there, a signal above would alert the other battalions to attack and the separatists wouldn’t stand a chance. It would mean that they’d practically won, and Varian would finally be free and safely outside of Andrew’s grasp.

“Okay okay let go!” Rapunzel demanded, at last, freeing her hand from his grip, but still keeping pace with his jog. “Is… Is Varian going to be alright? I mean- they won’t kill him- will they?”

Hugo didn’t meet her eyes and focused on the pounding of his legs. He was starting to get breathless, but he couldn’t stop running. It felt as if death himself was right behind him, scythe at the ready to take away anything he held dear. He wouldn’t let it catch up though. He  _ couldn’t _ let it catch up.

Rapunzel’s breath seemed to stop at his silence, feet stumbling to a stop, but she was forced to keep going when Cassandra from her side tugged at her shoulder.

“What- no! We have to go back for him!” she protested, digging her heels into the ground and cousin the three of them to a stop. “Hugo why- why aren’t you helping him?”

Even though they had stopped, he didn’t meet her eyes, watching the rest of their group hurry ahead of them and disappearing into the shadows. He wondered how much longer it would take for them to reach the half-way point, but spotting some markings on the wall signified about another 2 minutes until he could turn back.

“...Hugo?” Cassandra’s hesitant voice perked up when he still didn’t answer. “Are you alright?”

Death was catching up with him. But maybe it wasn’t trying to catch up, but to lead him away.

Away from Varian.

“Keep going down the tunnel,” he told them, unslinging a few goop traps from his belt and handing them out to the girls. “I have my brother to save.”

\---------

“The house is empty. There’s no one else here. Just a bunch of supplies and weapons.”

“Good,” Andrew noted tersely. “Take a torch to it. I want them to see this go up in flames.”

He waited until the scout had left to finally turn to Varian, hardly resisting a smirk at the teen’s flushed, furious expression. He shook his head frantically, trying to dis-louge the gag that prevented him from crying out as the Saporian behind him took a knife to his bound hands.

A small puddle of blood was forming on the floorboards behind him, each slice of the knife leaving deep, bloody gashes everywhere it’s blade could reach. Every cut caused an involuntary twitch from the boy, struggling to free himself from his bindings. He had put up quite a fight- the last few months he had certainly gotten stronger and defensive, but it took only a matter of moments before he had been confidently secured to a support beam as they had searched the house. It didn’t take long for them to uncover the carpet to reveal the trapdoor leading to the rebellion’s pathetic base. It was a wonder how easy their defeats had been against them, they hadn’t even left any guards to defend their supplies or anything. Just a terrified and weak little boy who didn’t even have his brother to defend him.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Andrew grinned when a muffled scream tore through the gag, the reaction from the knife pressing into a fresh cut brutally.. Varian’s eyes were wide with pain but also hardened in hatred and anger. “Be glad you still breathe after this little stunt you pulled.” he took in a deep breath through his nose, smile widening at the fresh wif of smoke rising from the floorboards below.

“Do you remember what we do to traitors Varian?” he spoke finally, taking a step toward the boy. Varian’s eyes widened at the movement, pushing himself as far back against the post as he could. Andrew seemed to ignore this however and continued his advancement, casually drawing his sheathed sword as if he was just about to slice an apple with it. “Well lucky for you, I’m in a good mood now with being the one to burn down the rebel’s Number One hideout, so here’s the deal.” he examined the tip of his sword, a wicked grin still implanted on his face. “You survive this, and I might let you get a job as a weapons master ey? Might even have the heart to spare your brother too if you want.”

Varian’s eyes narrowed, mind hazy from bloodloss but still trying to pinpoint what Andrew could possibly mean. There was no way the man was going to let him go that easily-

Ice-cold pain exploded into his abdomen, his eyes turning glassy and unfocused in an instant. His shirt quickly became wet as the cold metal exited his side.

Andrew finally sheathed his sword once the boy’’s frame sagged, going limp in his restraints and he jerked his head to signal his comrade to get moving. Neither of them would be needed here anymore. This place was about to go up in flames, bringing the little traitor and whatever remained of his father’s tomb down with it.

“Don’t worry kid, it’ll all be over soon.” Andrew found himself throwing over his shoulder as they went through the doorway leading outside, the fumes of the fire down below becoming more and more pungent as the seconds ticked by. “Do say try to be patient. I assure you that your precious brother will be with you soon enough.”

\------------

The second Hugo smelt smoke, he knew something was wrong.

And when he caught sight of the tunnel going up in flames, he knew that whatever happened, Varian was in trouble.

So here he found himself, pushing through the burning building- the place he had called home for almost his entire life- leaving all his possessions to the flames. He was there for one thing and one alone.

“Varian!” he coughed out through the white cloth, leaning against a doorframe to support himself. He tried his best to peer into the room for any sign of life, but the smoke was thick and overwhelming, clogging his throat and senses like a goop trap. 

Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, but he resisted the urge to wipe them, choosing instead to hold his handkerchief to his mouth with one hand and his short dagger in his other. It might be unlikely that Andrew was still here, but one could never be too careful. Even so, he used his weapon arm to pull his goggles up, helping immensely with the stinging in his eyes.

He was just about to move onto the next room when an almost inaudible cry sounded from inside, causing him to dash forward, the small figure finally visible inside the wall of smoke and ash. 

He arrived quickly, spotting the ceiling shifting above them, and adrenaline coursed through him. There was only a matter of moments before the building would finally give out, and not one of them could be wasted.

Tired and panicked blue eyes met his green ones and instantly a flicker of hope sparked inside. Incoherent muffled sounds escaped from behind the cloth blocking his mouth way and Hugo felt a hot rush of anger spurr within him. It only seemed to grow when he arrived behind the post, grip on his blade tightening as the bloody and raw sight of deep gorges running all over his brother’s pale and twitching hands.

The rope binding Varian came off easily with a few strong slices of his dagger, but he had to hurry to catch the younger boy from when his legs at last were able to give out. Sagging into Hugo’s side, but wincing as he did so. Instinctively reaching his shredded hand to his chest, he wrapped his arm around his side and squeezed his eyes shut. No doubt wanting to pass out from the rivers of blood that came out of him as Hugo pulled both his brother and himself out of the room and stumbling down the hallway to the exit.

Behind them, the walls came crashing down, crushing where his brother had been trapped only moments ago.

\------------

“A-ah-! Cold cold cold-” Varian stammered out as Hugo was reluctantly forced to hold Varian’s soot-covered hands under a bucket of freezing cold water. He’d originally wanted something warm, and more pleasant to clean the slits out with, but this was all they had. Adding onto the burns… well, Varian would thank him later. Along with patching up the chestal wound, he might add. Luckily, it had been mostly protected from the worst of the ash and dust, only needing a light cleaning before sealing the opening up with a chemical formula of their own design.

The water in the bucket soon turned red, blood mixing in with the rest of it and Hugo held the wounded extremities under for a moment more before taking them out and setting them lightly down on the black towel he had brought. The two brothers collectively winced again as the eldest dabbed the seeping wounds with the fabric. That was good. The cuts had been cleaned and had finally begun to heal over. Varian was going to be fine. He was fine and…

A shudder ran down Hugo’s spine. What would’ve happened if he hadn’t made it? If he had been only a second or two slower? What if-

“I- ow- Easy up a little would ya? I recognize that look.” Varian’s voice entered his ears, shaking him out of the image of the younger boy, burning and screaming from under a flaming beam. “You saved me, Hugo, it doesn’t matter what else could’ve happened.”

Hugo pursed his lips, then nodded after a beat and seeing that his hands were finally as dry as they could be, wordlessly picked up the roll of bandages and went to work dressing the fingers one by one, sealing up the slits as securely as possible.

Varian allowed him to work, wincing every here and there when Hugo would misplace a strip and have to re-position it. His hands were a mess, and he’d have to go a bit without working much, but by the looks of the fireworks exploding above the capital, it didn’t seem like he was going to have to.

They had won.

“Do you think the amber- ow- survived the fire?” he asked his brother when Hugo moved to wrap his left hand. 

“I’m sure it cracked the tiniest bit,” Hugo said, eyes never leaving his work. “But dad’s alive. I know he is.”

Varian winced but didn’t voice how unlikely that was as Hugo finished up, tugging on the white strip lightly to make sure it was secure. When he was finally satisfied, he gently pulled Varian to his feet, careful not to touch his brother’s injured wrists of hands, and they tried multiple ways that could allow Hugo to move Varian away from the place. They tried bridal-style, side-carry, but after a bit more tries they settled on piggy-back, his brother wrapping his arms around Hugo’s neck.

They didn’t even have to speak to decide on where to go. The capital likely still had Saporians around, and wouldn’t take to kindly to seeing either of them, so that was a bust. The second option was the tunnels, but it was probably not the best idea to take Varian, whose injuries could easily become infected if exposed to too much dirt or dust.

That left only one.

The castle of Old Corona was still burning when they returned. They had gotten lucky when Andrew had written Varian off as dead and didn’t station any guards around to make sure they had finished his brother off, but Hugo knew that staying there would be a huge risk, which caused him to hide the two of them in the forest nearby. It had been a long day, but the cold of the evening dusk was patting down the flames. It was a cold autumn day, and the fire would likely go out by itself in time, but it didn’t stop the two brothers from tossing their choice of alchemical bombs that would speed up the process.

Slowly, they made their way through the ruins, dousing any flames that came close. It was mostly Hugo that searched through the collapsed building, but Varian refused to leave, taking charge of watching for any threats or signs of where the amber entrapping their father might be.

“...Varian?”

“Yeah Hugo?” The boy turned from watching the road for approaching figures and met his brother’s eyes.

Hugo allowed himself a small smile, jerking his head in the direction of an orange, crystalline structure peeking out of the rubble. It was shattered, small flecks of the amber falling off as the man inside pushed them away. After removing a quite large piece from himself, his gaze fell upon his two sons and he shouted, waving his hand in greeting.

Hugo heard Varian take in a sharp breath of surprise and shock, bandaged hands clenching in disbelief before his legs spurred into motion, desperately climbing over the steaming ruins in a mad dash to access his father- his _alive_ _father’s_ side, Hugo’s soft steps never leaving his side as they slide to a stop and joyous laughter came from each of their lips. Varian didn’t even feel the pain in his side or hands anymore, there was only relief and happiness as the two of them pulled away shards of the stone. 

Once enough of it has been ripped away, the two boys launched themselves into their father’s arms, almost pushing each other away to clutch any inch of the very confused father that they could. Quirin was certainly exhausted, overwhelmed, and how be it dazed, but any questions could wait until later.

“You’re alive!” Varian sobbed into his father’s shirt after they had finally found a way to include all three of the family members into the embrace, Varian wrapping his twig-like arms around Quirin’s neck with Hugo’s around his side.

Quirin found a light chuckle escape his mouth, squeezing his two boys tight. “And for that I’m glad, but it seems you both are as well- alive I mean.”

Hugo snorted lightly, voice watery but joyous when he used it. “Varian seemed wa too intent on changing that- you should’ve seen him a few hours ago-” he was interrupted by a grunt caused by Varian kicking him in the shins before he could continue. 

“Er- yeah,” Varian pressed his face deeper into his father’s chest, turning his head to the side to speak. “We’ll tell you later alright? Just- can we stay like this for a while? Please?”

And when Quirin’s only answer was to squeeze them tighter, ignoring the sounds of celebratory fireworks in the distance and the smell of smoke coming from the burning ruins of their home, Hugo felt a wide smile form on his expression. His family was finally safe, and that was all he needed.

And after this, all three of them were going to take a nap.


End file.
